


curiosity killed the cat

by heelsandarrows



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Alibi in ashes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heelsandarrows/pseuds/heelsandarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ned takes the opportunity to do a little snooping of his own. Yet it's through his girlfriend's things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	curiosity killed the cat

It was the second time that day he had been back in the Drew household. It was completely empty. He could easily do a snooping around of his on here. Ned opened the cabinet with Nancy's key and grabbed one fingerprinting kit. "Dang, Nan, How many kokokringles do you need?" He said aloud taking one then slipping it in to his back pocket. She wouldn't mind. 

Ned turned seeing her dresser. She had always kept everything so neat and tidy. The picture was new, and he looked at the back, smiling at the fact she had kept a letter of his.

Then curiosity got the better of him and he pulled open one of the drawers. Socks. Piles of white socks. He didn't even know that someone needed all these socks. He could live with about eight pairs. One for everyday of the week, plus an extra pair for laundry day.

He opened the next drawer. Pajamas. He pulled our a pair of small shirts and quickly attempted to get the image out of his mind. Thinking these things probably wasn't going to be the best idea while she was locked up in jail. Ned put back the blue shorts and took out one of His's old football shirts. He always did wonder what she had done with it.

Nancy had fallen in to lake a while back while on a case. Ned of course was there to help her out. He took her back to his case and gave her a pair of basketball shorts and a tee shirt to stay in while her clothes dried. Tentatively he took a whiff of the shirt. It smelled like her. Like of a waterfall and faint strawberries. It made him miss her a lot more. Sure, this time she was still in the town and he could still call her, but it wasn't the same as seeing her in person it never was. 

He was reminded of just how important it was to get Nancy out of jail. However he couldn't leave her stuff alone. He placed the shirt back in to its place, and moved on to the next drawer. In the back of his mind he knew it was wrong this snooping was wrong, but then again he had learned from the best. 

Opening the next drawer he caught his breath. A pair, of lacy black panties and matching bra caught his immediate attention. There was much more in there too, he didn't dare look further. The slight strain on his pants compelled him to close the drawer immediately. It wasn't exactly fair to look at your girlfriends unmentionables while she was in jail. Yet he did enjoy the brief mental image.

Moving down, he pulled the next one open. There wasn't anything so special. It just had her past case journals. Yet there was something odd about the drawer. Ned took out all the books, and carefully lifted the bottom off. There it was, the hidden drawer. He figured it was only a matter of time before he found something like that.

There were huge stacks of letters, tightly bound. He picked up on stack and slid on out. He skimmed the contents of the letter, but focused mostly on the signature, Love Dad. The next in the stack was from Carson too. That must've been his pile. Ned pick up another, discovering them to be from George. 

One of the biggest letter piles, he was surprised to discover, were from him. He quickly sifted through them, trying not to focus so much on what was in them. He noticed the farther he got down, the more messy his handwriting had been. The letters had been from before they had even started dating. She had kept them all. Down to the first one. 

He had his share of a letter drawer, but he didn't keep all of them. There was a lot, but nothing compared to this. Ned wrapped the letters back all up and put it back in the drawer. There were other odds and ends in there. He wasn't completely sure on what the significance was of an old hairbrush, but he had a sneaking suspicion it had been her mother's. 

He'd seen enough. Ned placed the cover back on and put in all her journals again, and shut the drawer. He slowly backed away, feeling a rise of guilt for searching through her things like that. 

Ned was ready to leave. After one more sweep around the room though, it was hard for him to not remember the nights he'd be up here helping her study, or figure out a case. Of course he never could stay too late without Carson getting suspicious. But that's what the lattice outside the window was for. It became a family path up the side of her house, not that it was easy. However the late night cuddling and soft talking made up for it in the end.

Even though every once in awhile, time would slip by, and they'd fall asleep in each other's arms. Only to have Ned race to hide under her bed when they heard the knocking of Carson to wake Nancy up. 

Suddenly he was drawn from his thoughts as a door closed on the floor under him. It snapped him back to reality. If he wanted anymore late nights he'd have to work on getting Nancy out of jail first. 

Picking up the finger printing kit, he headed out of her room, everything looking nearly the same as it did when he first came in.


End file.
